goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Cullum
John Cullum is an American actor. Biography Born in Knoxville, Tennessee, Cullum studied at the University of Tennessee before making his professional stage debut on Broadway in the original cast of Camelot. This was the first time he worked with Richard Burton; he would later play Laertes opposite Burton's Hamlet. Cullum found his feet after being called to replace Louis Jourdan in On a Clear Day You Can See Forever and received his first Tony Award nomination. Though best known for his stage career, Cullum also appeared in a number of television programs such as ER and 30 Rock and films, as well as playing in straight Shakespeare roles on stage including Cymbeline and All's Well That Ends Well. Singing Cullum has a vast number of musical credits to his name, beginning with his origination of the role of Sir Dinadan in Camelot, where he also understudied King Arthur and later took over the role of Mordred. Cullum replaced Louis Jourdan in time for the opening of On a Clear Day You Can See Forever, gaining him a Tony Award nomination. He also played Edward Rutledge in both the show film version of the musical 1776. As well as classic shows such as Show Boat, Cullum appeared in a number of shows that both went on to great success and provided him with a Tony Award nomination, including On the Twentieth Century and Urinetown, where he played the corrupt Caldwell B. Cladwell. He also made an appearance in the original run of The Scottsboro Boys as The Interlocutor. Film 1776 (1972) *Cool, Cool Considerate Men *Molasses to Rum (solo) Stage Camelot (1960) Sir Dinadan (originated the role) *Then You May Take Me to the Fair (contains solo lines) *Fie on Goodness King Arthur (understudy) *I Wonder What the King is Doing Tonight? (solo) *Camelot (solo) *Camelot (reprise)(solo) *How to Handle a Woman (solo) *The Jousts (contains solo lines) *What Do the Simple Folk Do? (duet) *Camelot (second reprise)(solo) Mordred (understudy) *The Seven Deadly Virtues (solo) *Fie On Goodness On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (1965) *On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (solo) *Melinda (solo) *Come Back to Me (solo) Man of La Mancha (1967) *Man of La Mancha (duet) *Dulcinea (solo) *Golden Helmet of Mambrino (contains solo lines) *The Impossible Dream (solo) *The Impossible Dream (reprise)(solo) *Man of La Mancha (reprise)(solo) *The Impossible Dream (reprise)(duet) *Man of La Mancha (reprise)(contains solo lines) 1776 (1969) *Cool, Cool Considerate Men *Molasses to Rum (solo) Shenandoah (1975)(originated the role) *I've Heard it All Before (solo) *The Pickers are Coming (solo) *Meditation (solo) *It's a Boy! (contains solo lines) *Papa's Gonna Make it Alright (solo) *Meditation II (solo) *Pass the Cross to Me (Finale) *Freedom (curtain call) On the Twentieth Century (1978)(originated the role) *I Rise Again (contains solo lines) *Our Private World (duet) *I've Got it All (duet) *Five Zeros (contains solo lines) *Sextet/Sign Lilly Sign (contains solo lines) *The Legacy (solo) *Lily, Oscar (duet) *Finale Aspects of Love (1990) *Damn the Boy!Damn the Boys! (duet) *A Memory of a Happy Moment (duet) *You Must Forgive My Rude Intrusion (contains solo lines) *She'd Be Far Better Off Without You (duet) *Stop. Wait. Please (contains solo lines) *I Now Pronounce You Man and Wife (contains solo lines) *I Think By Now I'm Old Enough to Put Myself to Bed (duet) *Others Pleasures (contains solo lines) *I Trust You're Staying for the Vynship (contains solo lines) *Mermaid Song (contains solo lines) *What Could Be Sweeter? Nothing is Sweeter (contains solo lines) *The First Man You Remember (contains solo lines) *Now That's What I Call a Walk (contains solo lines) *My Finest Vintage Champagne (duet) *Journey of a Lifetime (contains solo lines) *Falling (contains solo lines) *Come on Jenny, That's Enough Now (contains solo lines) Show Boat (1994) *Cap'n Andy's Ballyhoo (contains solo lines) *Act I Finale (Wedding Scene)(contains solo lines) *Why Do I Love You? (contains solo lines) Urinetown (2001)(originated the role) *Urinetown *Mr. Cladwell (contains solo lines) *Don't Be the Bunny (contains solo lines) *Act One Finale (contains solo lines) *What is Urinetown? (contains solo lines) *I'm Not Sorry (Reprise)(duet) Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! The Musical (2007) *This Time of Year (duet) *You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch (contains solo lines) *You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch (Reprise)(solo) *This Time of Year (Reprise)(solo) 110 in the Shade (2007) *Lizzie's Coming Home (contains solo lines) *Poker Polka (contains solo lines) *Finale The Scottsboro Boys (2010)(originated the role) *It's Gonna Take Time (solo) Albums The Secret Garden (1988) *Somewhere in the Past (solo) *I've Got a Secret (contains solo lines) *My Favourite Song/Wings (reprise)(duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) Gallery cullummordred.jpg|'Mordred' in Camelot. cullumbruckner.jpg|'Dr. Mark Bruckner' in On a Clear Day You Can See Forever. cullumquixote.jpg|'Don Quixote' and Sancho Panza in Man of La Mancha. rutledgecullum.jpg|'Edward Rutledge' in 1776. cullumanderson.jpg|'Charlie Anderson' in Shenandoah. cullumhawkes.jpg|'Cap'n Andy Hawkes' in Show Boat. secretgardenstudio.jpg|The Secret Garden. cullumcladwell.jpg|'Caldwell B. Cladwell' in Urinetown. cullumoldmax.jpg|'Old Max' in Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! The Musical. cullumcurry.jpg|'H.C. Curry' in 110 in the Shade. culluminterlocutor.jpg|'The Interlocutor' in The Scottsboro Boys. Cullum, John